


Be Good, Baby

by Missy



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Pining, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-10
Updated: 2011-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nate can't have his brother.  But he'll always have Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Good, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Burn Notice kink meme.

It starts the same way every single time. Nate asks if he can borrow something. Maybe a pencil or an ammo clip. Anything to get Sam alone.

Against a wall or a floor, mouths uncaring and firm, biting strongly into soft flesh. The burn of stubble against his inner thighs, teasing his balls. The hot, wet depth of Sam’s throat, sweeter than Ruth’s, hotter than anything he could remember.

He’s slipped. Called him Michael more than once. And Sam has the grace to pretend he didn’t hear it.

“You wouldn’t believe the things I’ve called him,” Sam says.

They don’t question the pattern; don’t try to improve on it. Sam’s there for a ride Nate’s willing to give him, and Nate’s willing to steal a moment of Sam’s time for just a single taste of honey.

Sam kisses his earlobe, breathes into his ear. “Be good, baby,” he instructs, as if he’s the one in charge.

“Sam, I’ve got a job for you,” Michael says. They occupy his mother’s kitchen, and Nate watches Sam, Michael and Fiona speak, removed from the scene, an unwanted accessory, a burst appendix.

“Whatever you want, brother,” Sam chuckles.

Nate’s heart skips a beat, his eyes narrowing for just a moment. And, like a video camera sees it all, his eyes narrowing for just a moment, and files it all away for later use.


End file.
